One Week With You
by Shika's Rape Victim
Summary: My NEW oneshot for the contest[ShikxTema]Sure,She was a bitch.But she was his bitch.Just not in that manner of speaking...[T for language and suggestive content]


**((Yo!**

**I'm re-doing my oneshot for the contest between me and animefreak62294.**

**It originally was "Shika-Itis;Total epidemic" But i want to redo that one entirely,and this oneshot popped into my head(I also wanna try and fic-itize this,eight chappies,more detail for each of their "days"))So I'll use it instead.Its very long.-exasperated sigh-Which is why it will become a fic.**

**One Week With You**

**By mcgabby1994**

**ShikaxTema**

**Time-skip**

**Summery:Temari was a bitch. But she was his bitch. Just not in that manner of speaking...**

**Disclamer:**

**Luigi:SHE DOESNT OWN!**

**Me:0o...what are you-**

**Mirkou:Nope!No own!**

**Me:Wrong fandom you tw-**

**Luigi:so you cant sue her.**

**me:Ahh...I love you guys...but...GET LOST!WRONG FANDOM!))**

-insert long line here buahahahahahahahaha-

_**6:10 am**_

He looked both ways after peeking his head out of his room,and quietly stepped forward,perceiving the coast was clear. He shut the door,the soft click echoing louder than ever.

Though Shikamaru was now older,his parents offered he stay with them.

Mainly because he was a source of free labor.

He was trying to sneak out quietly,so as to not wake up his parents. For if they woke up,Shikamaru would be,undoubtedly,bombarded with chores and work. Ranging from errands to repairs.

So what if it was six in the morning? Waking up early was better than waking up and working until you passed out. Yes. Much better

As he reached the living room,though,he realized all was in vein,for there his mother was,sitting in the living room,almost as if waiting for him.

_**12:16 PM**_

"Shikamaru NARA,YOU GET BACK INTO THIS HOUSE AND FINISH THOSE CHORES!"Shikamaru's mother called after the fleeing boy.

He tore off down the street,surprised his mother wasn't chasing him. And as he ran,he could hear people on the street saying"Look!There that Nara kid goes again."

Troublesome people.

This happened about once a week. Shikamaru would snap,call his mother something no one would appreciate,then run from the house as she flung dishes at him.

Usually on Saturdays.

Besides,he remembered,just now,that he was supposed to meet Tusunde at one.

_**12:40 PM**_

Temari waited,slightly impatiently,out side the hokage's office. She had been informed a few days go that she would be on a one week mission in Konoha.

She asked if she would be accompanied by her brothers.

No.

Anyone at all?

Yes.

Who?

She wasn't informed. She didn't even know what the mission was yet. She would soon though.

"Temari-san?"A voice came down the hallway. She turned around.

"Mr.Crybaby! Hey. What are you here for?"She asked.

"I'm madly in love with Tusunde"He rolled his eyes"What do you think I'm here for? Mission details..."

"Me too...What time is yours?"

"One."

Temari blinked"Mine...too..."

Before they could continue their conversations,though,Tusunde opened the office doors.

"People were telling me you two arrived early. Come in,please."

The two nodded,then filed into Tusunde's office,Temari first,then Shikamaru.

"As you two may have guessed by now,you will be working this mission together."

Nods. Tusunde pressed on.

"Neither of you were informed of the details of the mission though. Its because I want you to agree first."

"Is it that bad? What a drag..."Shikamaru said,stuffing his hand in him pockets,slouching.

"I don't know what you mean Shikamaru."

"Well,if you want us to agree first,then it must be pretty dangerous. If not,you'd just tell us."

"Its not quite that,but your close. You see,we couldn't think of any others who would be more...Comfortable doing this mission."

"Comfortable?"Temari questioned.

"Well...You see...People are beginning to question the alliance between Suna and Konoha. Me and the Kazekage belive...perhaps,a..."she flinched"Marriage,would make people more comfortable and trusting of the alliance."

The room fell silent.

"I'm killing Gaara..."Temari said,voice seeping with anger.

"Its not a real wedding. Everything will be fake. Act like a couple for...a week,say,then something will "come up" and Temari will return home. But as far as anyones concerned,your married. The only ones who will know you aren't are us,and your families."

Temari looked to Shikamaru,expecting him to blurt out why he would not act married to her.

He didn't.

He agreed,actually.

"Fine. I don't see any harm. Act like a couple here and there,she'll be away most of the time,It'll be troublesome,but I'll accept the mission."

"Then its final!"Tusunde said,clasping her hands together.

"But I never-"

Tusunde cut Temari off"Great. No objections! Go spread the word you two! Seriously. Go. Now."

The "Happy couple"Was ushered out.

"Great. I'm engaged. "Temari said,storming out of the hokage's tower,followed closely by Shikamaru.

"See you two in a week!"Came from Tusunde's window." Spread. The. Word!"

Temari whacked Shikamaru over the head with her fan"You didn't sound too objective!"

"I haven't done a mission in a while. Besides. What the worse that can happen?"

_**The next day**_

_**2:37**_

"Tenten!"Temari called greeting to the girl,who ran towards her.

"Hello Temari!How have you been?"

"Fine...You'll never belive what's happened to me!"

"Hmm?"

"Guess."

"Uhhhh..."She rolled her eyes"I don't know Temari. God. You got engaged"She shrugged.

"How did you guess?!"Temari squealed.

"No way!Who?"

"Shikamaru."

Tenten's jaw opened. She blinked."-your kidding me,right?"

"Nope!"

"Oh,wow!Ha. Ino owes me fifty bucks!Go rub it in her face!Go!"Tenten started shoving Temari towards the flower shop.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

_**2:39**_

"Ino!"Shikamaru called into the flower shop. The girl came out of a back room and ran up to him.

"Hey."She said"Whats up?"

He decided he would be up front. No beating around the bush for Shikamaru. Nope.

"Me and Temari are engaged."He said casually"...To be married."He added,stating the blatantly obvious.

Around this time,Tenten pushed Temari into the flower shop.

"Already told her,Temari"Shikamaru said,walking up to her,placing an arm around her.

"_Hmph. He sure is good at this pretending thing. At least he's not kissing me."_She though,face flushing at his display of affection. Actually,it scared her how good at it _she_ was. Her anticipation,she noticed grimly,wasn't all fake.

"Ino!You owe me fifty dollars!He proposed!"

Ino grumbled,fishing fifty dollars out of her wallet and handing it to Tenten.

"Come on _fiance,_we've got news to spread."Shikamaru said,pulling Temari by the hand out of the flower shop.

_**A Week later:Wedding day.**_

"Temari?!Are you ready?"Kankoru called from the other side of the door to the dressing room. He had showed up,unlike Gaara,who was far to busy to make and apearence at the false wedding.

"Yeah."She opened the door and stepped out.

"Your not nervous,are you?"

"No. Its not real,why would I be?"She lied. She WAS nervous. And plus...

She'd have to kiss him at the end...

Her face flushed. They hadn't discussed this...

"You are nervous,then?"

"Stuff it doll boy.

He did so,but only because he notice three girls run up. They swamped Temari,squealing and hugging her.

"OH!You must be so NERVOUS!"Sakura.

"C-congratulations!"Hinata.

"Who would have thought you'd be the first of us to tie the knot?!"Tenten...

"Temari?"Kankoru broke the conversation"Time to go."

Temari nodded,taking his arm.

--

The preacher ranted on for a full hour,in what seemed to Temari to be a foreign language,he got to the "I Do's"

Both Temari and Shikamaru agreed(As if they had a choice)

"You may now kiss the bride"

Both Temari and Shikamaru's eyes widened.

Temari's eyes went to the back of the room to Tusunde,who mouthed"Go on!"

She moved towards him,ready to get this over with.

He had,at the same time,decided to go for it was well.

Their foreheads bumped.

"Ow!"Temari squealed,rubbing her forehead. A few people in the audience snickered. They tried again without mishaps and pulled apart quickly. The room irrupted into cheers,applause,and whistles.

They smiled at each other,despite the fact it was fake.

It all felt real.

He nudged her arm and she nodded,turning around,throwing her bouquet over her shoulder.

She turned around,scoping out who had caught it. Shikamaru pointed at Hinata.

"Good job Hinata!"Naruto said,flashing her a grin,a hand on her shoulder.

Thud!

"Lets go get her off the floor."Temari suggested.

--

"I think this is the one..."Temari said,pointing to a house.

Tusunde had given them directions to a vacant house they would be in whenever Temari was in Konoha.

After all. Married couples DID live together.

-

The inside was simply furnished. There was kitchen,a bedroom,a living room,a bathroom.

Temari Began putting groceries away while Shikamaru walked around and inspected things.

"I call the bed!"Came from the bedroom.

"Damn"Temari muttered. She walked in.

"What?Theres only one bed?"

"Yeah."

"Damn you Nara. I get the bed."

He was silent. Then he shrugged"We could just share it. Whats it really matter?"

"I-I guess it doesn't..."She said slowly"Ok then...Could you finish putting the food away?I wanna get a shower.."

He nodded,leaving the room.

Temari picked through her bag,pulling out pajamas,a towel,and shampoo.

-

When she finished her shower,she got dressed and went into the bedroom,ready to sleep after such a long day. Shikamaru was already there,reading some book Temari didn't particularly care about.

He looked at her.

"What?"She snapped.

"Oh..I just never saw you with your hair down."He shrugged,and then said before he could stop himself"It looks really nice."

She blushed,but for his sake pretended not to notice. The sat on the bed and began to pile pillows between them.

"What are you doing?"He asked,raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like sleeping with you."She said,mid pillow-place. Then stopped,realizing that what she said could be taken out of context in a very bad way.

She looked at him,noting his blush.

"I Didn't MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"She shouted,flopping on her side,back to him. She turned the lamp off,despite his protest.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"You better not rape me in my sleep..."

"Funny. I was about to tell you that"

--

**Day One of Six**

Shikamaru woke up first the next morning,Temari's face near his.

Apparently the pillow thing didn't work. Each had taken a pillow in the course of the night so the could have an extra one.

There were only two pillows between them.

Two minus two was none.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. At some point,Temari had moved closer to him. A lot closer. Her fist clutched the front of his night shirt. He tried to get up,but she griped tighter on his shirt and pulled him closer.

Temari mumbled some unintelligible words and buried her face in his shirt.

"Temari"He said,shaking her shoulders.

"Let me sleep..."she murmured into his shirt.

He rolled his eyes. Great. Temari had a firm grip on his shirt and might wake up and get mad about being woke up. But if he stayed here,Temari might wake up and be mad at him for simply being this close to her.

It was a lose lose situation,but the second option allowed him to be lazier.

His arm ached. He was keeping it locked closely at his side,so as to not touch Temari more that he already was. But he was on his side,and it would be so much more comfortable to just...

He sighed and draped his arm over her. She twitched.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. Extra sleep was a nice side of this situation too.

--

"Shikamaru"He was jabbed in the side by Temari,forcing him awake.

"What...?"He mumbled. She was no longer buried in his shirt,but at the bedside,dressed,hair in its usual ponytail.

"I made breakfast. I figured I'd let you sleep more..."She said,then added"But you have to do the dishes."

"Ok."He said,sitting up.

"Hey...I uh..I'm sorry about earlier this morning. I'm weird about changing positions when I'm comfortable..."

He shrugged and stood up,going through his bag for clothes,prompting that Temari leave the room.

--

They walked out of the house together a while later,simply wanting something to do.

Shikamaru supposed that they were going to go off separately.

He supposed wrong.

He thought he had been walking alone,towards his favorite cloud watching spot.

"Hey,where are we going,Shikamaru-Kun?"Temari's voice asked,hovering over his shoulder.

"ACK!"

"What?"

"How long have you been following me?!"

"I wasn't supposed to come with you?"She pouted slightly,confused.

He sighed."I was just gonna go stare at clouds. I'd figured you went off on your own."

"No. But cloud watching sounds nice."She said,smiling at him."Besides. You my escort. I have to follow you around."

--

They got there quickly,and Shikamaru immediately laid down on the grass,as did Temari. It was silent for all of five minuets.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you watch clouds?"

"I don't know. I just...do."

"Oh."she silent a little longer"...I like watching stars better..."

He nodded,acknowledging what she said.

"what do you do when there are no clouds?"

He sighed in annoyance"Other stuff."

"Am I bothering you?"

"Yeah,A little..."

She sat up"Ok. I'll go find something else to do..."He sat up as well

"You don't have to leave. Just...Be a bit quieter?"

She nodded,smiling.

Despite Shikamaru's request for silence,they talked.

About basically anything that came to mind. But Temari didn't mention what was really on her mind.

_"I like this. Being with you. Spending time together"_

That was what she really wanted to say. Shikamaru wanted to tell her how much he enjoyed simply being in her presence,talking to her,her voice...

--

A little over an hour later,Temari asked if they could go get lunch. But she didn't give Shikamaru a chance to respond,for she pulled him to his feet almost imidenetly after asking.

Temari suggested Ichiraku.Shikamru agreed,not really caring.

"Temari?"

"Hmm?"

He was about to ask her a question,but then shook his head,realizing none to late how stupid it sounded.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me."

He laughed."Its stupid. Very stupid."

"That's unlike you. To have a stupid question. Aren't you usually telling people that there is no stupid question?"

He sighed,giving in"Why do you wear your hair like that?"

she looked at him"Why do you care?"

"I told you it was stupid!"

She laughed"Not really. I get that a lot actually. But I thought it was obvious. So it dint get in my face.."She looked at him"Why? You don't like it?"

"I was only asking. Don't be so troublesome"

She giggled"...Shikamaru?"

Maybe she could tell him now,while they were both comfortable. Just maybe...

"Yeah?

"I-...Never mind...Its stupid..."

--

Later that night,Shikamaru and Temari were sitting in their bedroom.

Temari was painting her nails for a lack of anything better to do,while Shikamaru sat on the edge of the bed,continuing to read his book.

She looked at him,eyes holding curiosity. She moved behind him,on her knees,peering over his shoulder.

"What are you reading?"

He stiffened for a second,then let out a breath,snapping the book shut.

"Nothing."

"Your hiding something...I wanna know"She leaned over his shoulder,reaching for the book.

"AH!No,Temari!"He threw the book over his shoulder. She abandoned her mad grab to go for it now that it had landed on the bed.

He could NOT let her get that book. He tackled her.

"God your nosey."Shikamaru said

"Whats your issue?"Temari asked angrily.

"My book is none of your bossiness"He got off of her and picked it up,stuffing it in his bag.

"Its only a book."She sat up on the bed. He didn't respond,only laid down his side of the bed.

"Good night Temari..."He said.

She hesitated.

_Just do it!If not now,when?_

Temari leaned down,pressing her lips against his cheek.

"Good night,Shikamaru..."

She lay down on her side,back too him,face red.

Good night indeed.

--

Later that night,Temari woke,hearing rain beating against the window.

Rain.

That was something she could always appreciate,living in the desert.

She sat up,looking at the clock on the bed side.

Ten o clock.

She got out the bed,stretched,and walked out of the room or the front door.

Temari opened it,immediately hit by the rush of cold air and the clean smell. She stepped onto the stoop,still getting slightly wet even with the overhang stopping most of it.

If just the mist felt nice...

The rain...

She took a few more steps forward,drenched almost immediately.

She sat on the step,simply allowing the rain to hit her

--

The rain stopped almost an hour later,around that time,Temari went inside,soaked and cold,regretting going out in it.

She was far to cold to care about changing,and immediately climbed back into the bed,pulling the blankets tightly around her.

She started sneezing,and when she stopped,she shuddered,going back to sleep.

She didn't give it much thought,but before going to sleep,she cursed silently.

_Damn. This is the last thing I need..._

_--_

**Day Two of Six**

Shikamaru woke up the next morning,vaugely wondering what had happened to his blanket. He sat up and looked at Temari,who had both the blankets wrapped around her,shuddering,and looking like someone had come in and sprayed her with a water hose.

"What the hell..."He murmured getting out of bed and walking over to her side."Temari"He shook her shoulders"Temari!"

She opened her eyes"Who-What?"

"Why are you soaking wet?!"

"I-What?"She sat up,then realized she was soaking wet,which made her remember what happened.

"Well...It was raining last night...And I"

"You went out in it?"He finished for her.

"Yeah..."

He rolled his eyes and sighed out of annoyance. He didn't even need to ask why she went out in it. Anyone as sentential as Temari(Yes,Temari,sentimental. Scoff all you want) would appreciate rain.

No matter what time of night it was.

"Well,you've gotten yourself sick,it seems."

"Y-You think?!"She stuttered,still shivering. He placed a hand on her forehead"Who-What?!"

"Your warm. I'll get a thermometer. Just a second."

"Hai."She watched him leave,glaring at his back. He was making her look and feel stupid.

Well,she had done something incredibly stupid,but still.

And it appeared as if he planned on taking care of her.

"Ok"He tossed a thermometer onto the bed next to her. She nodded,pressed a button,and stuck it in her mouth. He sat next to her,reading out the numbers when they changed(They changed rapidly),Until finally it stopped at one-o-seven,which he called out to her.

"Great.."she groaned,now feeling lightheaded.

He smirked at her,opening her bag and tossing come dry,warm looking pajama's at her."There. Now change."I'll go get some fever reducers."

She nodded,once again waiting for him to leave. The nodding made her dizzy though ,and she struggled to regain her balance.

He shut the door and smirked again. It was unlike Temari to do something stupid like this,but at the same time funny.

--

He returned to the room with a cup of ramen and two fever reducers for her,only to find her passed out on the bed...

Half...dressed...

"DAMN IT!"He shouted,dropping the ramen and pills,turning on heel to beat his head on a wall a few times. He could only thank god she wore a bra,even to bed. He sidestepped the spilt ramen and walked into the room,face a full shade of red,eye twitching. She had apparently passed out after getting her fresh pajama bottoms on,for the wet ones were on a pile on the floor,along with her wet top. Her dry shirt was clutched in her hands.

He sighed in frustration. He'd have to get her other shirt on for her. She was out cold,and if he left her the way she was...

He shuddered at the thought of what she might do to him. Scary.

Shikamaru gently pulled the shirt out of her hands and lifted her head up some,slipping the button up under her back. He moved her arms into the sleeves,then started buttoning up the shirt. He finished,then threw the blanket over her,face still red.

He then proceeded to clean up the ramen and search for the little white pills.

On the white carpet.

_Temari had better get well soon...For both out sakes._

((A/N:xDDD This had been in my mind for a while,I wanted to put Shikamaru in a postion where he had to dress Temari.My first idea was to have Temari slip and hit the sink while she got out of the shower,but that would require poor Shika kun to dress her ENTIERLY.plus Id miss out on adding a lot more fluff.))

--

She woke up a few hours later,feeling a bit better,but last thing she rembered was falling over halfway dressed.

But she was fully dressed.She flipped over on her other side,looking at Shikamaru,reading that oh-so-precious book of his.

"Ya know..."She said,voice still raspy from sleep.She cleared her thought and tried again"Ya know,I'm gonna find out whats in that book your so intent on me not finding out."

He looked at her"Your awake?Good.I was worried."

Her eyes widened a bit"worried?"She voiced.

"I..uh...Yeah."He smiled at her"Worried."

Her face heated up"And when I passed out...You...-"she picked at her shirt,indicating what she meant. Shikamaru snapped his book shut and shoved it into his bag to avoid looking at Temari when he answered."Yeah..Sorry if its-"

"No. Thanks. Y-You didn't have to help me..."

"Hmn. Well. Don't take this so personally...I don't need you getting all emotional."

She rolled her eyes at him"Whatever,Nara."She scoffed.

--

**Day Three of Six**

((Wondering when their gonna kiss?-giggles manically-))

The next day,Temari felt much better,and insisted(ordered) that they went out and caught up with some of the friends they had burned spare time with forever(or so it seemed) ago. These people consisted of Naruto(that was Shikamaru's friend),Hinata(Naruto was there),Tenten(who liked torturing Temari),and Kankuro(Tenten was their).

Luckily,these people were having a get together that day regardless.

"Kankuro?"Temari asked out of shock,seeing her brother walk down the street.

"I...Uh...H-Hey!"He stuttered out. Temari glared.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you."He lied"I wanted to know how the "marriage" was going..."

"Sure. Right. And I think you snatched up some d rank mission to grab some time with Tenten."

Kankuro gave her a lopsided smile"You caught me. But uh...Don't tell Gaara. I told him I took that mission because I wanted to see you. I actually planned on avoiding you."

Temari rolled her eyes. Kankuro and Tenten had been dating for quite a while( a long while)and every now and then Kankuro would snatch up some simple two day missions so he could be with Tenten and do god knows what. She had confronted him mockingly one time about this,but he took it very seriously and mailed her diary to Shikamaru.

She never did get that diary back.

"Well,let us come,we were planning on finding everyone today anyway."Temari said. Kankuro made a depressed face,but agreed,and they all set off to find all the others.

--

They finally managed to all get together(after prying Tenten and Kankuro out of one serious hug)and decided(well,Tenten deiced)to go get drinks. The only real objection came from Hinata,who got a flashback of the last time she got drunk.

_Flashback_

_"H-Hinata?!"Naruto stumbled across his words as Hinata closed in on him,giggling and swaying drunkenly."Hinata...What are you doing?!"_

_She threw her arms around him,capturing him in a rather passionate(and forced)kiss._

_((A/N: -dramatic emo sigh-As with every Naruto story with Hinata in it where she goes insane...I'm being forced to censor for the sake of young ones..._

_Stupid young ones))_

_Flashback over_

"Id rather not."Hinata said finally,twitching a bit.

"Oh...At least come with us"Naruto pestered. Hinata blushed,but nodded,just because Naruto wanted her there.

--

A couple of hours later,everyone was decidedly drunk.

But the girls,with their odd draw to alcohol,were wasted.

That wasn't odd. Anytime Temari,Hinata,or Tenten went out drinking,they got wasted.

The only odd thing was Tenten and Hinata.

Flirting.

"Hmmm...Y-Your hair isss soo...cute,Tenten-chan."

"Mmmm...Yours too Hina-chan..."Tenten placed her hand on Hinata's cheek,pinkened from the seven drinks she had downed. Tenten pressed her nose against Hinata's and both girls giggled insanely.

((A/N:-dies-don't kill me guys,but the only requirements for the oneshot was a crack pairing,and whats more craked then Tenten and Hinata flirting and drunk,hm?x.X))

The two girls were now nuzzling in an embrace. Naruto was laughing insanely at a sugar container,for it was "tap dancing"as he kept saying. Kankuro was sleeping on the bar. And Shikamaru was using some lame pick-up line on Temari.

"If I bit my lip,would you kiss it better?"

It was working.

"Hmm..."Hiccup"M-Maybe..."

"Sounds good"He leaned forward,but she gave him a soft shove.

"Not _here!_"She giggled,hiccuping again.

Shikamaru mumbled something about them going somewhere more private then began dragging Temari out of the bar. The last sound they heard was a thud,probably Tenten glomp-kissing Hinata.

--

_((A/N:-gigglesnort-There was gonna be a lime here,but not anymore...x.X cause i couldn't write one...))_

Temari giggled as Shikamaru led her into the house,then to the bedroom. She threw her arms around him immediately,capturing his lips with hers in a deep kiss,Shikamaru returning it whole-heartedly.

Things went farther as Shikamaru buried his face on her neck,intent on ridding her of every troublesome article of clothing...

--

**Day four of six**

Temari woke up,but didn't open her eyes. She knew Shikamaru was next to her,she knew her head was throbbing terribly,and,bringing her knee forward,she could tell he wasn't dressed.

And she knew she wasn't.

But that was about as much as she knew,and she feared that opening her eyes would make it even more real. She had gone and slept with Shikamaru. She hadn't even KISSED him on her own will.

"Damn!"She half shouted,squirming out of his arms,quickly diving for her bag and pulling out some clothes,the going quickly to the bathroom to shower.

For five hours.

Or Until the hot water ran out.

No. Five hours. Hot water or not.

-

Shikamaru woke up two hours later,face buried into his pillow. He groaned,feeling like someone had rolled a steamroller across his head.

"god...What..."He heard the shower running,meaning Temari was up,and,as he just began remembering last night,pissed off. He dug through his bag and dressed,walking out of the room to down a couple of pain killers for the headache. Then he walked to the bathroom door and rapped on it with the back of his hand."Temari..."

"What?"Came the reply,her voice was choked down by the water and,by the sounds of it,sobs.

"I-How long have you been in there?"

"Two hours and its still not enough!"

"Temari...I'm so sorry this happened..."He heard the water shut off.

"Yeah. Me too."

-

**Day Five of Six**

Temari walked out the house the next day,ignoring anything Shikamaru said to her. She was going to find Hinata,possibly the most understanding of them all.

She found the girl training with her team.

"T-Temari-chan!"she gasped,running from the group. Temari's face was wet with tears,something was wrong."I-I'm sorry guys!I'll m-make it up!I promise!Gomenasai!"

"Go on!"kiba shouted.

"Ar-Arigotou!((i KNOW i spelt that wrong...-scoffs-))

"Can we go get lunch?"Temari asked,voice shaking"I really need to talk to you..."

"Of course Temari-chan!"Hinata said,allowing the distressed girl to pull her towards Ichiraku's. Temari was resisting the urge to cry,it didn't take Shikamaru to notice.

--

_((A/N:I'm hoping Hinata and Temari little talk comes out nicely. I wanted to show a lot of emotion,and I hope it worked.x.X))_

One they were there and had ordered their food,then settled at a table tucked into the corner.

"Ok. Whats wrong Temari-chan?"

"I-..."Temari stumbled for the correct words,breathing in to refrain from breaking down."I'm going back to Suna..."She said finally.

"W-Well. You and Shikamaru realized you'd have to g-go back eventually,right?"

"Well...Yes. But..."she sighed,once again searching for words,silent tears streaming down her cheeks from her reddened eyes"Its not like I'm _needed _there. I mean I'm leaving Shikamaru...Because I want to...Because I NEED to..."

"Wh-Why?!"Hinata blurted,a little more loudly then intended. She flushed and brought her tone down"Is Shikamaru-kun treating you badly?If he is,please t-tell me."

Temari waved her hands in front of her face and downed some ramen before continuing"That's not it..."She gave a small forced laugh,only to reassure her friend that abuse wasn't the issue."I-I slept with him..."

Hinata gave her a confused look"B-but you two are m-married,right?Isn't th-that ok then?"

"N-No..."Temari choked out,finally breaking"Because we aren't really married..."She bit her lip,trying to stifle her sobs,whispering out her words"I-I haven't even kissed the guy on my own will yet...And now...We go and get drunk,and I wake up the next morning striped down in bed with him!"

Hinata gasped"You two aren't really married?"

"No..."Temari continued,now sobbing fully"It was just a mission...Too build the alience more."Temari swallowed"The only thing was...I really did love him...And now I'm just scared."

"T-Temari..."Hinata let out,reaching across the table to hold her friends shoulders.

"D-don't tell anyone that this is fake...Tusunde will have my head..."

"You should have her head."Hinata made a small nod.

Rather bold for Hinata.

"Wh-What?"

A slightly determined yet dreamy look came over Hinata's face"Y-You loved Shikamaru...A mission like this was terrible emotionally. Like a tease..."

Temari gave a small sad smile"Thank you Hinata...I should go and pack now-"

"NO!"

Temari and the other costumers in Ichiraku looked at Hinata.Outbursts were a rare thing for her.

"Temari.You can't leave because of this!In fact,you should tell him how you feel!If not now,when?!"

Temari couldn't help but think Hinata should practice what she preached,and tell Naruto HER feelings,but nodded none the less.

"I'll come with you..."Hinata said,smiling.

_((Hmm...Did it work?Was that a good part?))_

--

"Hinata...Are you sure this is a good idea?"Temari asked.

Hinata nodded.Temari gave her a skeptical look"How would you know?You never told Naruto you loved him..."

"W-We're not talking about ME here!"Hinata gave Temari a small shove towards Shikamaru.

She stepped towards him,face terribly red. She felt like...Like...

Like Hinata.

She continued forward towards Shikamaru's still figure,lying on the ground.

"Shikamaru...I really need to talk to you..."He looked at her,and gestured with his hand for her to sit,never making eye contact.

"Please sit up..."

He rolled his eyes and did so"Well..?"

"I-..."She stopped.

This was infuriating for her. She was a successful kunochi,and she was scared of three,simple words?She lived with GAARA,god damn it!She was braver than this. It was only speaking. She did this a lot. Why was she so tounge tied now?!

Finally,she decided. If she couldn't just say it,she'd show it. She grabbed his shoulders,pulling him to her and kissing him,simply because that was something she needed to do with out being forced or influenced,

Kissing him simply because she loved him and wanted him to know.

Simply because it felt right to be in his arms,because she fit so perfectly there.

And Shikamaru kissed her back,simply because he loved her too.

Simply because she fit so nicely in his arms.

Simply because kissing her was just the right thing to do...

_((-dies-It may not seem like it,but that little bit took my forever to think out x.X))_

_--_

**Last Day...**

The next day was a sad one. Temari had spent the morning solemnly throwing clothes into her bag,Shikamaru helping her. And when she was finished,and about to walk out the door,Shikamaru found he couldn't stay silent anymore...

"Temari!"

She looked at him. Something in his eyes looked determined. He reached out and held her wrists,pulling her close and holding her.

"I...I don't want you to leave..."

"I don't want to leave either Shikamaru,but the missions over..."

"They haven't called you back to Suna...You can stay longer..."

"I know...But..If I stay...It may be harder for me to leave when I need too."

He laughed,holding her tighter"Your not getting it..."

"Not getting what Shikamaru?"

He kissed her cheek,letting his lips linger as he spoke"This married thing...I kinda liked it...And I want it to be real..."Her cheeks heated up.

"Are you...?"Her eyes welled up,her fist clutching his shirt...

"Would you marry me,Sabuko no Temari?"

"Hmm.."She pulled out of his arms"Last I recalled...I was already married to you,Nara Shikamaru..."

--

Both Temari and Shikamaru burst into Tusunde's office the next day,panting,apparently having ran there.

"May I help you?!"She asked,slightly shaken up.

"We want...The marriage...Done again."Temari panted out.

"For real"Shikamaru added for her.

Tusunde looked at them skeptically."A week ago you two wanted to murder me for my suggestion,and now,you come to me,begging to redo the whole thing. Legally?"

Both nodded,pleading looks in their eyes.

The hokage held up her hand"All right then. I'll grant you two a legal marriage."She smiled at them"But we'll need to inform Gaara-san that his older sister is engaged"

"I already sent him a letter"Temari assured.

"You knew I'd agree to this?"

"Well...I more or less hoped..."

"And Kankuro knows?"

Temari nodded.

"Ok then. I'll allow you to tell everyone that you two are Actually getting married. Its not exactly important the mission remain secret NOW anyway..."

--

Two weeks later,the two were happily(and truthfully) married.

At the reception,Kankuro approached Temari,Grinning widely,obviously about to tease her.

"Who would've thought?My bitchy big sister?First married?"

She smiled at her younger brother,messing with his hair.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk.

Kankuro was right. Temari was a bitch.

But she was his bitch.

Just not in that manner of speaking...

--

_**A/N:My lord!I finished!Woot!Yes!Finally!**_

_**God.I love that last line.That's why its my summery.xDDD**_

_**Sorry for all the A/N's durring the story.**_


End file.
